


Homeless Dream but Depressing

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Friend GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Homeless Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Techno and Dream are still god-like figures at video games, That’s not important I just wanted to say it, This was supposed to be funny but then it got sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommy makes mistakes then fixes them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Homeless Dream but Depressing

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, homeless Dream go brrrrr

The day Dream’s life ended was pretty normal first. 

The sun wasn’t shining, it was cold and windy, and overall it was miserable. Dream had walked into work as always, resigning himself to another long day of struggling to keep his eyes open, when he was called by his boss to his office. A little confused, he had gone, where the worst conversation he had ever had took place. 

“You see Dream, we’ve had a bit of a dip in sales recently, and you’re just not all that useful anymore.”

That sentence. That damn sentence. 

It had echoed around his head for days after, his money dwindling. He sold his apartment, followed by memories of searching for job after job, pulling back from other activities. His friends, while unaware of his exact predicament, supported him from a distance. 

Every time he told them he was fine, distinctly aware of the lies spilling from his mouth, he wanted to vomit. He didn’t want them to pity him, as they undoubtedly would. He just needed to hang on a little longer, and he would be fine. 

Day after day went by like this, then weeks, him skipping a few meals here and there to make ends meet. He slept in his car, the cramped space all he had left. He wasn’t doing the best, but he had a promising offer in...a couple days! He was fine! He could hold on until then!

He didn’t get the job. 

Dream pushed his body to the limit, sleeping only when he absolutely had to. He took every job interview that came up that he could remotely figure out what it was. He eventually only ate a maximum of one meal per day. But it was fine, he was fine. 

The final straw was his friends. 

It was because of how his appearance had slipped. He still had his mask, covering his lower face. But it couldn’t hide the ever deepening bags under his eyes and the exhausted look. And of course they called him out on it. 

They were having their usual get-together, which they had every month. Today, it was over at the Watsons’ house. Dream turned up about half an hour late, but nobody commented, despite the fact that he was normally among the first ones there.

Tommy and Tubbo launched themselves at him the second he was there, excitedly chattering, and he made an effort to sound better than he really was. Still, the difference must’ve stood out enough that they pulled back and left him alone. His heart ached at the sad look of the others. He didn’t mean to disappoint them, he just...he just couldn’t today. 

He sat by himself on the couch, for once content to watch and not join. Several people were there anyways, they didn’t need him to add to the chaos. After all-Sapnap, Geroge, the Badlands group, Phil, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Wilbur, Fundy, Niki, Eret, Punz, Purpled, more-they were all there. It was fine if he just observed.

It was fine. 

\- - - - - - - - 

They weren’t idiots. They could tell something was wrong. 

Dream, the life of the party and center of attention, an endless fountain of energy, sitting silently on the couch was unnatural, and they could all see it. 

Tubbo watched the older man with uncertainty. Normally, he would think Dream was just tired, but it was well known that Dream got able to go a long time without sleep and act the absolute same. So either he was going a lot longer without sleep, or something was up. 

Tubbo frowned. What could be going on that Dream was like this? He turned to Tommy cocking his head towards the door. Tommy, who had previously been yelling at Techno for not giving him the remote, stopped, yelled “I’ll be back!” and followed Tubbo outside. 

“What’s up big man?” He asked. Tubbo turned and faced him nervously. 

“I think something is wrong with Dream,” he said quickly, glancing around them, not wanting the masked man to show up while they were talking about him. “He’s acting really weird, and I’m not sure if...he’s okay.”

“...yeah I noticed that too,” Tommy admitted. “He’s  _ tired _ . He’s  _ visibly tired.  _ And we saw him straight up live off energy drinks for over two weeks and didn’t suspect it for, like, ever.”

Tubbo chuffed a laugh. “Yeah, but he was really jittery then. Now he’s slow. And tired. Not very Dream-like.” Tommy nodded, face serious. 

“Do you think he’s okay? Like, family-wise or something? Maybe that’s it?” Tommy suggested. 

“Maybe we could text Drista.”

“Oooh, good idea.” Tommy immediately pulled out his phone. “I can’t believe I last texted her like a week ago. Jeez.” He sent her a quick message, showing Tubbo as they waited for a reply.  _ Is Dream okay? Anything happen recently? _

Fortunately, she replied quickly. 

TheBetterDream: _ Wdym? Besides the house thing, nothing else. _

__ House thing?

BigMan: _ House thing? _

__ TheBetterDream: _ Yeah? He couldn’t pay the rent on time. Got evicted.  _

Tubbo felt a sinking feeling take place in his gut. Dream had been evicted? He pulled Tommy’s phone out of his hand, ignoring his yelling, and typed another sentence. 

Big Man: _ For how long? _

Tubbo huddled closer to Tommy, waiting with baited breath. 

TheBetterDream:  _ Couple weeks. _

Tubbo’s breath rushed out of him, as if he had been socked in the gut. Weeks? Dream had been homeless for weeks?  _ And none of them knew? _

He swallowed the lambs of guilt. Now wasn’t the time for guilt, it was time for action! Tubbo squared his shoulders, grabbed Tommy’s hand, and marched inside. 

Inside, everything was still weirdly not-normal. Dream dozing on the couch and everyone trying to pretend like this was a normal thing. Techno in particular looked disgruntled. Which is to be expected, Dream and Techno normally had the most intense fights, both parties eagerly looking forward to their next skirmish. They were weirdly talented at video games, no one else could compare. Tubbo took a deep breath to calm himself then marched forward until he was next to Dream.

Tommy threw himself down on the couch, Tubbo sat calmly. Anxiety began to get under his skin and the bee-loving boy reasoned that this was the best way. 

“Hey Dream?” He said softly, poking the man’s face. He didn’t even stir a little, which was...concerning to say the least. Tommy didn’t waste time with pleasantries, roughly shaking his arm. 

“Oi, wake up green bitch.” 

“Tommy,” George said slowly. “What are you doing?” Tubbo looked behind to see an angry looking Sapnap and a wary George walking closer. Others followed behind them.

“Leave him alone, if he’s this tired you shouldn’t wake him up,” the fire loving Texan spoke up as well, reaching out to pull them away. 

“No, wait!” Tubbo said, the anxiety feeling stronger. “We-we’re trying to help.” Sapnap paused, long enough for Tommy to aggressively shake Dream again. 

“W-what the hell man?” Dream mumbled, a hand coming up to scrub at his eyes. Tubbo looked at Tommy, and they both nodded. They needed to be careful about this and ask Dream politely if he needed any-

“Are you homeless?”

_ God damn it Tommy.  _

In the brief silence in the room, you could’ve heard a pin drop. Then everyone started talking at once, the noise growing from a manageable murmur to a dull roar. 

“I-what?” Dream said, sounding incredibly confused. And Tubbo might’ve bought it if he hadn’t been holding Dream’s hand and felt him tense up. 

“ _ Tommy _ ,” he stressed. “I thought we were going to be more sensitive about this.” He sighed at his friend's shrug and turned back to Dream. “We asked Drista and-“

One moment he was sitting on the couch trying to ask Dream if he was okay, the next he was back to the floor, watching Dream sprint for the door.

\- - - - - -

Tommy liked to think he knew what he was doing. 

“Dream! Hold on!”

“Tubbo!”

“DREAM.”

Tubbo seemed to disagree. 

After Dream took off, Sapnap and George instantly began chasing their friend, Bad and Ant following. Tommy went to pull Tubbo off the floor, muttering angrily about ‘ungrateful green bastards.’

“Tommy, Tommy stop,” Tubbo pleaded. Tommy rolled his eyes, but did and also glanced around to see what was going on. And he could see Techno stalking over towards them, anger in his eyes.  _ Uh oh. _

“What the hell was that?” He growled. Tommy rolled his eyes again and stepped forward.

“We realized something was up with Dream so we asked Drista and-“

“No, dumbass,” Techno interrupted. “Why did you ask that  _ in front of everyone? _ ”

And now Tommy was confused. What did that mean? Everyone here was a close friend of theirs, what did it matter he asked in front of everyone? 

“What do you mean?” He asked, voicing his confusion. Phil walked up, coming between the two of them. Which was helpful, considering Techno looked like he might punch Tommy if Phil wasn’t an obstacle. 

“Tommy…if Dream hasn’t told up before now, do you think he wanted everyone to find out like that?” Phil said softly. 

“I-“ And  _ oh _ , Tommy got it now.  _ Fuck.  _ “Oh.”

Techno growled again, spinning around to follow the train of pain that already left the station. “Of course he didn’t even consider what the impact might be.” He continued to mutter as he walked off, the other three watching him go. 

Phil sighed, holding Tommy’s upper arms. “Tommy...you know how Dream has a hard time dealing with these types of things and remembering he  _ can _ talk to us. Saying these things in front of others cause him to panic, because he’s not ready to tell.”

Tommy nodded sadly. “I’m sorry. Can...can I join the people chasing him? To help,” he clarified. Phil hesitated. “ _ Please _ Dad.”

Phil let out a heavy breath then nodded. “Alright. But if he seems to not want you there, you have to leave okay?” Tommy nodded, running off as quick as he could. 

Tommy winced, feeling just awful as he raced down the road. He really was an idiot, wasn’t he? Of course Dream wouldn’t like to accept help like  _ that. _ More so, he wouldn’t want to be outed like that.  _ Great job Tommy. _

He slowed to a stop as he passed the woods.  _ Maybe he’s in there…? _ He was just about to break the tree line when another thought struck him.  _ Does he want to be found by me? _ He wasn’t George, smart and sarcastic yet a very close friend, or Sapnap, fiery temper and warm hugs. Hell, he wasn’t Bad, always with a kind word and helpful alive or even Ant, who for some reason could purr really strongly and was generally a reassuring presence. 

He was Tommy, who spoke too loudly and quickly, words tripping out of his mouth like clumsy ants, never ending. He was brash decisions and hasty choices, always second guessing himself because of how he hurt the people around him. 

But...he also wanted to do the right thing. And the right thing in this moment is fixing the shattered trust between him and the green man. And  _ that _ meant bringing him back so the right people, the ones he would want, could comfort him.

With that thought in mind, Tommy made the plunge, diving into the dark trees. He walked for what seemed hours and yet only seconds at the same time. Finally he came across a clearing. Which is where he heard something interesting.  _ Muffled sobs? _

Tommy crept closer, subconsciously keeping his footsteps quiet. And there, huddled against the trunk of a tree, was Dream, looking rougher than he did usually.  _ But he was homeless for the past couple of…yeah Tommy should not be allowed to think things.  _

Tommy took a deep breath, preparing for Dream trying to run. “Um...hi.”

As expected, Dream immediately snapped into action, rising to his feet in a fluid motion and turning to run deeper into the dark woods. 

“Wait!” Tommy said desperately. If Dream got lost because of him, he might as well stay out here. The rest of the ‘Dream Team’ would  _ not _ take that well. “I, uh, I know you’re upset but...please don’t get lost because of me.”

Dream slowly turned to look at him, mask still on. His eyes were extremely red and puffy. Tommy blinked in shock. He had never seen Dream look so...defeated. “I’m never lost.”  _ Oof, his voice sounded rough.  _

__ “Well..that's good,” Tommy said awkwardly.  _ Great job dumbass. What a great answer. Oh my god.  _

Dream watched him warily for another moment then audibly signed. “What do you want? To ruin my life some more? Rub it in that I’m homeless?” He listed them all in rapid succession, and Tommy hesitantly raised a hand to interrupt.

“Actually...I wanted to apologize.” Dream’s mouth slammed shut, his eyes blinking in confusion. Tommy jumped on the chance while he could. “I...I was awful. I exposed you without asking, and I did it without warning in front of a lot of other people.” He took another deep breath. “I’m not going to apologize for snooping, because you need to get help. But I definitely could’ve handled the situation better.”

So maybe he had had time, and maybe he had prepared what he was going to say. What about it.

Dream’s eyes, previously hard and cool, were now gentle and understanding. He did nothing for a brief moment and Tommy felt a brief tingle of despair if his apology wasn’t accepted. Then Dream opened his arms and Tommy stumbled in for a hug. 

“I should’ve stayed to talk,” Dream murmured, gently petting Tommy’s hair. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar and comforting motion. “This is my fault too.”

“Mine more tho,” Tommy argued, pulling back. “But let’s face it, we need to go back.”

Dream looked up at the sky. “Yea-wait. Shit, it’s like, eight already. Tommy you have school!”

Tommy brushed it off. “And?”

Dream muttered something about “goddamn children,” which Tommy so politely ignored. He grabbed Tommy’s hand and dragged him back in the direction he had come from. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Tommy with a big smile. “Race you there.” He took off like a shot, leaving Tommy to bolt after him, yelling at the top of his lungs about how Dream was an asshole. 

Tommy caught up to Dream at the tree line he had broken when the sun was still high. Dream’s face, at least what he could see, was nervous. Tommy squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry, they can  _ help _ you okay?” He said. Dream nodded silently. “We all want to help. That’s what friends do.” Dream let out one more deep breath and then stepped through confidently. They strode up to the house together, seeing their entire friend group gathered at the steps. The setting sun (no Dream, it wasn’t as late as you thought), reflected in the tears in the older man’s eyes and Tommy couldn’t help but feel proud that he was finally going to get help. 

Sapnap noticed the first, running over with yells of joy to see them. The rest soon followed, careful not to overwhelm him. Dream swept a hand over his eyes, seeming trying not to cry (more).

“H-hey guys,” he said, sniffing slightly. “I-it, I need some help.”

Things were finally looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Tommy and Dream to be friends okay?


End file.
